1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to feeding systems, and particularly, to a feeding system used in an injection molding machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Injection molding machines are widely used for injection molding plastic workpieces. Feeding systems are key systems of such injection molding machines.
A typical feeding system includes a hopper for containing materials, a dispensing pipe connected to the hopper and configured for dispensing the materials to a predetermined position, and a sensor configured for detecting amount of the materials loaded in the dispensing pipe. When the amount of the materials loaded in the dispensing pipe is not enough to be dispensed, the sensor would output an alarm to reload the hopper.
However, the materials for making the plastic workpieces are easy to be adhered to inner wall of the dispensing pipe due to static electricity, and when the materials adhered to the inner wall accumulate to a certain level, the sensor cannot output the alarm for reloading the hopper.
What is needed, therefore, is a feeding system which can overcome the above shortcomings.